the story of Darth Abyssius- Chapter IV
by SWTORfan195
Summary: The climax


CHAPTER IV

RISE TO GLORY

Abyssius sets out to his seek his vengeance on his old master. He understands the road to becoming the leader of the Sith will not be easy, but he is confident that with the help of his crew, victory will be his. One of his crew members is not who they say they are, however. After taking a detour to Athiss, Abyssius learns the truth about the current Sith Order.

After learning that both of Ramage's former disciples live, Abyssius confronts them both on the planet of Athiss. The confrontations are treacherous, and Abyssius is unsure whether or not he is truly worthy to continue the Sith.

After the crisis on Athiss, Abyssius finally heads to Belsavis, where he tracks down his old master. After exploring the frigid planet for hours, Abyssius eventually discovers his master is living close to the volcanic activity on the surface of Belsavis, he prepares himself. After Ramage reveals his vision for the Sith, the two begin dueling. Only the winner will decide the fate of the galaxy.

Abyssius heads for his ship, and lets Disciple Two take control of the cockpit, after all, he knew where they were heading. Abyssius, overwhelmed and exhausted, heads to the main room, and falls asleep.

After nine or so hours, Abyssius finally wakes up. Disciple Two said "we've landed."

Abyssius, Tuno, T6, and Astro all wake up and prepare to depart. Abyssius looks outside and noticed that the planet wasn't icy at all, but rather rocky. There were some old ruins and pillars, but nothing to hint there was every any ice. Abyssius said "I thought you said Belsavis was icy."

Disciple Two paused and didn't say anything for a few moments. He then said "I have taken us on a detour to the planet Athiss. There is great power on this planet, and I believe if we harness is, we will be able to finally defeat Ramage."

Abyssius, angered by the deception said "I didn't tell you to set a course for Athiss! I am the Darth here, you never even finished your training! I am more than capable of facing Ramage on my own." Disciple Two said "there is much you still don't know."

Abyssius sensed Disciple Two was still hiding something. He decided to pretend to be oblivious, but he mentally prepared himself for anything. The two departed, leaving the rest of the crew behind.

They found an ancient temple, and walked through a long corridor. There were many passages, but Disciple Two had an uncanny ability to navigate through them. Abyssius, still pretending to be innocent, asked "so where exactly is this great power?"

Disciple Two didn't respond, and kept walking. They eventually approached a chamber which had 4 different passages leading out of them. There were torches around the dimly lit chamber. He turned to Abyssius and said "now, I can be completely honest with you."

Abyssius felt a rush of adrenaline. He moved his hand over his lightsaber hilt. Disciple Two pulled back his hood, revealing his blue mask. He said "in this chamber, was a forgotten sith lord by the name of Vodal Kresh. One of the trials I had to face was to uncover the source of darkness from this planet. The darkness was the ghost of his lord.

Disciple Two took a step forward and then picked up his lightsaber hilt from his belt and held it in his hand. He continued "Ramage was unaware I bound his powerful spirit to myself, after learning the ancient force walk ritual. I am truly worth to carry on the Banite legacy.

Changing his tone to a more judgmental one "you are not worth to be the Sith master. You were so easily manipulated. I will be the one who purifies the Sith, by killing off the weak, and eventually the master himself. Your powers are inferior to mine."

The two drew their lightsabers. Abyssius replied "you greatly underestimate my power, I will be the one to restore the sith to glory. You are a diseased wretch, unable to harness or control his power. I will show you exactly the difference in our power."

Disciple Two started with a diagonal strike, but Abyssius blocked with one end of his blade. He immediately pushed his opponent's blade out of range, and then force pushed him to the ground. Holding his lightsaber in one hand, Abyssius began channeling lightning with the other. He unleashed an arc of lightning. Disciple Two immediately got on his feet and deflected the blast to the wall by parrying the ability with his own lightsaber. Abyssius spun his lightsaber around trying to disguise a thrust attempt. Disciple Two lifted a torch using the force, and threw it at Abyssius. Abyssius ducked, but the torch ended up knocking another one of the wall. A fire started behind him, cutting off his only known escape route.

Disciple Two laughed and said "well, looks I win. Regardless of the outcome of this battle, you will die here. You don't know the way out."

Abyssius, sensing doubt in Disciple Two yelled "YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Abyssius jumped in the air and with all of his physical strength, hit Disciple Two's lightsaber. Disciple Two lost his footing, and Abyssius saw an opening. He attempted a thrust. Just as Abyssius was sure he had bested his opponent, his blade stopped. In fact, Abyssius felt an invisible barrier protecting his opponent. Disciple Two's eyes started to glow red. A purple energy field surrounded him. Disciple Two lifted his lightsaber over his head. Abyssius, unfazed, attempted to strike his enemy once more. The energy field exploded outward, and Abyssius was knocked back, part of his robe landing on the fire. He immediately cut off the burning part with his lightsaber.

Abyssius hypothesized the field must be somehow related to the ghost Disciple Two bounded to himself. While Disciple Two's eyes returned to normal, he fell on his knees briefly, before getting back up. Abyssius at that moment formulated a cunning plan. He noticed the technique requires a great deal of energy and concentration. If he could sap his opponent's energy, he would be able to kill him before the fire consumed the chamber.

Abyssius, using his signature technique, placed a red force orb on his opponent's torso. Abyssius channeled lightning into his lightsaber. He ran to his opponent and attempted to slice him in half. Disciple Two blocked the strike just barely by blocking his torso from the left side. Just then Abyssius smiled. He said "It's over." Disciple Two was breathing heavily, and he wasn't sure what to do besides defend. Abyssius lifted his lightsaber up and stabbed Disciple Two in the shoulder. Due to the lightning channeled in the lightsaber, Disciple Two was stunned. In an act of desperation, he attempted to defend himself again with his force field. Abyssius immediately ran out of range. As Disciple Two's eyes turned red, Abyssius unleashed his force drain ability. He felt his opponent's stamina run out. Disciple Two's force field disappeared, and he felt on his knees, dropping his lightsaber. He clutched his wounded shoulder. Abyssius, filled with rage, approached him. He leaned over to his defeated opponent and whispered "this is the part, where you take in your inferiority."

Abyssius cracked Disciple Two's mask with his lightsaber. He was revealed to be a Voss native. Abyssius, using his force powers, knocked the remaining torches off the wall. He pushed them all in the direction towards Disciple Two. He looked behind him, realizing he could still jump over the fire, and head back the way he came. He turned back to his enemy and saw the fierce fire consume him. Disciple Two started to scream in agony. Abyssius watched as the fire charred the Voss, until he was no more.

As Abyssius ran back towards outside the temple, he reflected on his actions so far. He remembered the days he worked for the republic. He then thought about how powerful he has become. He is determined to find away to stop the petty sith in-fighting. He resolves to be open with his future apprentice about everything.

As he approaches the hill where his ship landed, he sees smoke. He was sure the temple was behind him, and he runs towards it. He sees his crew lying on the ground. Tuno was lying motionless. T6 was in flames, and Astro was impaled on a sharp temple pillar.

Abyssius was confused and enraged. Was this some kind of sorcery by Disciple Two? No it couldn't have been, Abyssius had watched him die. He sensed his enemy's death.

Just then, a large cyborg approached him. His hands were a deep crimson red. His face was a black mask, with electronic eyes, and two sharp protrusions coming out from the sides of his temples. His legs were armored, and his torso was covered with various machinations.

The cyborg spoke in a barely understandable tone. "I've finally found you."

An exhausted Abyssius drew his lightsaber. He was not ready to face another opponent. He summoned the strength to ask "I've come to kill you, master."

The cyborg cackled and drew his lightsaber. He replied "I was also once trained by Ramage, I'm the one he threw into a ravine on Voss. Ramage is a fool. He was too weak to sense I had survived. I've watched you and Disciple Two. I know how Ramage trained you. You see, I was a Pureblood Sith. I am probably the last of my kind. I knew a long time ago that Disciple Two was trained specifically to fight Ramage's third and final apprentice. He wanted to train many students, and only the best would challenge him.

But we both know our old master is a coward."

Abyssius just stood there listening. The cyborg walked to his left and said "I won't waste my time beating around the bush. I've augmented myself with the most sophisticated machinery. I have made myself into a hardened killing machine. I am the one who has the best vision for our order. If you surrender now, I'll kill you swiftly. I will even include you in my future holocron as the wise student of my old master."

Abyssius paused. The fatigue started to set in. He sensed this cyborg was not like Disciple Two. He radiated power and resolve. Abyssius knew he would be a much tougher opponent. The cyborg said "I've killed your crew because I thought their deaths would reinvigorate your resolve. I know you had a hell of a battle with Disciple Two. He was not weak, but he proved unworthy."

Abyssius, trying to appear more ready, got into his Soresu stance. He said "well, I know you never finished your training, you won't be so tough."

The cyborg laughed and said "my augmentations allow me to move faster than any known species. My attacks will be faster than yours, and when further assisted by the force, well. You could say I'm invincible."

The cyborg ran towards Abyssius. He was leaving himself wide open. Abyssius bided his time, until an opportunity presented itself. He lunged forward. The cyborg however swiftly evaded. He then ducked under Abyssius' double-blade and cut his leg. Abyssius felt the sting immediately. He jumped back, and shook it off.

The cyborg continued to laugh. He paused and said "even a twin blade is no match for me!" Just then, Abyssius walked to his right, and formulated another battle plan. The cyborg is likely immune to physical force attacks. Techniques like force push wouldn't be effective. In his weakened state, Abyssius couldn't afford to be anything less than deadly. Abyssius once again channeled lighting to his lightsaber.

The cyborg jumped and back flipped in the air. His vertical strike met Abyssius' horizontally positioned blade. Using the other end of his weapon, Abyssius attempted to stike the Cyborg in the chest. His opponent was too fast and evaded. The cyborg then lifted his land in the air. Abyssius noticed a strong wave of energy over his head. He felt the wave increase in strength. It was as if he was being crushed. Abyssius ran away from the technique. The cyborg moved his hand and continued to bring his wave down. Abyssius felt his injured leg buckle. He felt on one knee. The weight was becoming almost unbearable. He knew if he did nothing, he would die.

Abyssius noticed his lightsaber was still charged. He threw it directly at the cyborg's chest. The lightsaber stabbed him directly through all his machinery.

The cyborg was stunned. He stripped off his chest equipment. He got back up and stretched out.

"That was most unpleasant. That was an underhanded tactic, but sadly, it's not enough to end me. I told you, I'm invincible."

Abyssius' lightsaber was on the ground. He was barely breathing, and his opponent was only slightly weakened. The cyborg approached him and stomped on Abyssius' back, pushing him face down in the dirt. He said "you can call me Disciple One, since that is what the failed students like to call themselves. My real name is not of importance. I'm going to kill you now, and take your title. I'll call you Disciple Three."

Abyssius, summoning his last reserves of strength, send out a powerful wave of lightning at his opponent. Disciple One became engulfed in the wave. He fell to the ground. Using the force, he destroyed his helmet and leg armor. He broke free, but was badly injured. Abyssius felt his opponent's energy drop to a critically low level.

Disciple One, breathing heavily said "All right, you somehow managed to beat me. Getting all that gear took decades, and you destroyed it! You aren't the Sith master, and yet you beat me! It is clear that you indeed will be the one to destroy Ramage. His first two disciples were indeed failures."

Abyssius noticed the expression of regret on Disciple One's face. He was beaten, and was not even willing to put up more of a fight. He said to Disciple One "don't worry, you and Disciple Two can spend your time on this planet agonizing over your failure."

Abyssius, barely managing to stand up, took Disciple One's lightsaber right out of his hand. He then placed it over his stomach, and ignited it. Disciple One fell on the ground.

Abyssius noticed it would soon be nightfall. He spent the new few hours meditating and regaining his strength. He noticed that his life has been divided into chapters. He lost everything before he began searching for Ramage. His old master betrayed him, and his fellow disciples didn't agree with his vision. He was very fond of his crew, despite the fact they never truly were friends, since his sith training was always in the way. He knew his journey was almost over. He just had to end Ramage, and the sith would be pure again. Once he was the master, he could teach his one and only apprentice the ways of the dark side, how the sith should operate. He thought back to his research. He realized that it was impossible during his lifetime for the republic to fall. He needed to strike at the jedi in some indirect manner, before seizing control. He stood up and walked back to his burning ship, taking a look at it one last time. He retrieves his lightsaber and leaves the wreckage for good.

He walked over to Disciple One's vessel. It was much smaller than his, just enough for one person. He got in, and started the engine. Before leaving Athiss, he decided once he kills Ramage, he will begin working on a virus that will destroy the Jedi's connection to the force. On that thought, he flew off into space.

Using his feelings to find his master, he eventually found an icy world with isolated forests visible from space. He thought to himself, this must be Belsavis. I know Ramage is down there on some ice shelf waiting for me.

*Abyssius eventually lands on an icy mountain on Belsavis. He notices the bone chilling temperatures coming from outside. He is not designed to be out for long in the frigid temperatures. He decides to cruise around the mountains looking for some sign of his master. After many hours of flying, he eventually notices two mountains separated by a great ravine. He notices a large estate on one side of the ravine. Looking into the distance, he sees the mountain is not in a heavily icy area. Guessing that his master wouldn't be able to survive in these icy temperatures without being relatively close to warmth, he concludes Ramage must be living there. He lands, hiding his new ship from his master's view.*

Abyssius notices a hooded figure step outside of the house. As he recognizes his old master, he is filled with desire for vengeance. He approaches Ramage, and they stand face to face about ten feet away from each other.

Ramage says "so, you've finally come to test yourself my young apprentice."

Abyssius replies "you betrayed me, Disciple Two, the Sith order itself."

Abyssius draws his lightsaber "your research was nothing more than a pipe dream. Your time is up. It's fortunate that your old master was not here to see the disgrace you have become."

Ramage, calmly replies "Yes, I did deceive my students. You were the strongest, and you have proved it. I half-expected you to be killed by the Jedi. When I felt you had killed Disciple Two, I knew you would soon come for me. I knew Disciple One survived his fall. I just excised him from my thoughts because he was weak."

Abyssius, with adrenaline rushing, said "It is time for me to take the Sith in a new direction. You are the last of the threats to my new order. I'm ready."

Ramage with a more solemn tone replies "You clearly have the conviction to become the master, now let's see if you have the skill."

Ramage, pulls back his hood, revealing himself to be a regular old human male, but physically more muscular than usual. Ramage draws his two lightsabers.

Ramage spins his twin blades around in flash motions, at the same time as he approaches Abyssius.

Abyssius anticipates the X-strike and places one end of his double-bladed lightsaber into the X- pattern his master created. He then lifts the bottom blade up, hoping to slash his master from underneath. Ramage hops back and changes stances. Abyssius recognizes the stance as the Ataru lightsaber form. He switches into the Soresu form to better his defenses. Ramage unleashes a series of sophisticated and effective strikes. Abyssius notices the holes in his old master's defense, but is unable to time a counterattack. Abyssius steps back, hoping to counterattack, but Ramage back flips. Ramage then jumps to his old apprentice and slams both of his lightsabers down on either end of Abyssius' lightsaber. Abyssius, recognizing that Ramage wishes to destroy his lightsaber at the hilt, immediately unleashes a force push. Ramage is knocked back, but quickly gets up on his feet. Abyssius unleashes his force drain orb technique. Ramage dispels the orb, which takes Abyssius by surprise. Abyssius starts to feel a tight grip on this throat. Ramage is no doubt force choking him. Abyssius summons all of his will to break free. Ramage throws one lightsaber in his right hand forward, Abyssius blocks the blade, but just barely. The lightsaber boomerangs back to Ramage. Just as soon as Ramage gets his lightsaber back, he forward flips to his apprentice, engaging him in close combat. Both of them switch to a Shii-Cho starting position and start attacking with wider strikes. Ramage then unleashes a force technique which engulfs him in red. He begins to strike rapidly. Abyssius can only defend while his master is in this state. He remembers that his master was exceptionally skilled in using the force to augment his combat prowess.

Abyssius, realizing he wouldn't be able to block indefinitely, sends a force blast into the ground, which erupts like a miniature earthquake. Both of the Sith are knocked back. Abyssius thinks to himself that his master clearly was not going to be defeated by simply interrupting his attacks. Lightsaber attacks alone would not be enough. In fact, without advanced force techniques, Ramage was clearly Abyssius' better. Abyssius then sends fires a series of lightning arc blasts. Ramage blocks each one by positioning his lightsabers to intercept the blast.

Abyssius becomes frustrated that none of his attacks are getting through. Ramage notices that Abyssius is not at all weak. He must use a different approach to defeat his old apprentice. Abyssius decides he must take advantage of the environment to defeat his enemy, as even his best attacks are being parried left and right. Abyssius runs a quarter circle and unleashes a few strikes against Ramage. Ramage blocks each one effortlessly, even while being pushed back. Abyssius positions his old master directly over the edge of the ravine. He then unleashes a powerful force push, knocking his master off the ledge.

Abyssius pauses as he sees his master go over. Did he just defeat the Master of the Sith just like that? Just then Ramage jumped back onto the surface.

Abyssius, taken by surprise asked "how did you manage that?!"

Ramage replies "good apprentice, you clearly know taking advantage of the environment is the only way to defeat me. I, however, am not going to be killed by the likes of you. I like the Sith just the way they are."

Abyssius before doubted his master's resolve to kill him. He now felt that Ramage was just as determined to win as he was.

Both rush to each other and unleash yet another series of coordinated strikes. Abyssius charges his lightsaber. He unleashes a strong flurry of long range strikes against Ramage, who not only dodges the strikes themselves, but also the discharge lighting. Abyssius only used those attacks to create a diversion. His orb has been placed. He force drains his master, who didn't have time to dispel the attack.

Abyssius finally felt his master weakening. Ramage switches yet again to a different lightsaber form. Abyssius recognizes it as Juyo, and panics.

Ramage unleashes seemingly erratic, yet highly effective techniques. Abyssius never saw his master use this lightsaber form, and he had no idea how to even defend correctly against it. Ramage, anticipating Abyssius to go into Soresu, unleashes a powerful force push.

Abyssius is knocked back, and falls on his back. He in turn, unleashes his own push on his master, who is only pushed back a few inches. Abyssius gets up, and attempts to block the next series of attacks. His master's technique pays off. Abyssius' right shoulder is slashed, and his chest grazed.

Ramage attempts to stab Abyssius, but he successfully blocked the lethal thrust, despite the pain.

Abyssius notices that the ravine had a few icy platforms to stand on. He knew he had to knock his master off, but he knew his master wouldn't fall for the same strategy twice. Abyssius ran up to a higher position on the mountain. He withdrew his lightsaber, putting it on the ground directly beside him. He folds his hands. The ground beneath Ramage begins to shake, and the ground starts to split beneath him. Abyssius, not losing focus, continues to split the ground apart, until there is a 10 foot deep hole above where Ramage was standing. This hole has a steep slope into the ravine below. Abyssius then stretches his arms to his side and breaks apart the ice crystals around him. The ice crystals begin to levitate, and he points them all in the direction of Ramage. Ramage prepares to defend himself. Abyssius unleashes his storm of ice crystals, but Ramage expertly blocks and dances around the potentially damaging ones. Not noticing the ground beneath him, Ramage slips into the hole Abyssius created. Abyssius, seizing the moment, folds his hangs again, and cracks the hole once more. Ramage loses balance, but continues to stand.

Ramage, understanding what his apprentice is going, jumps out of the hole. Abyssius draws his lightsaber. Abyssius jumps down with his lightsaber drawn as Ramage jumps up.

Ramage lands on a cracked ice crystal formation and drops one of his lightsabers. Abyssius swiftly severs Ramage's flailing arm and then impales him through the chest with his blade.

Ramage realizes he is finished. He says in a quiet voice "Remember, everything we do is for the greater glory of the Sith."

Abyssius kicks Ramage down, who rolls uncontrollably down the mountain, into the hole, and off the edge into the Abyss.

Abyssius realizes he is now the Master. He calmly walks down the mountain, and heads back towards his ship. Once more, he reflects on what must be done. He is free to shape the Sith into any way he wants to. He decides he will take an apprentice someday, but it will not be anytime soon. He must first begin his work on the virus which will cripple the Jedi. When it is complete, he will train an apprentice, and when the Jedi are weakened, he will be the one to raise a new glorious empire.


End file.
